mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 251
Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 251 ist die 251. Ausgabe der Sonic the Hedgehog-Comics und der zwölfte und letzte Teil des Crossovers Worlds Collide. Handlung Spoilers "The biggest crossover event of 2013 ends here with the stunning conclusion to Sonic/Mega Man: Worlds Collide (part twelve of twelve)! After an intense battle, Sonic and Mega Man are at the mercy of Drs. Eggman and Wily and, to make matters worse, the evil doctors have set the final stage of their plan into motion: to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to become unstoppable demi-gods of destruction! But look out bad dudes, our true blue heroes have a plan, too — and it's 'super'! The history-making crossover event crashes to a close in the final chapter you can't miss! Featuring new cover art from Sonic and Mega Man art legend Patrick 'SPAZ' Spaziante and an all-new 'Evil Friends Forever' variant by superstar artist Ben Bates!" Best of the Best Sonic the Hedgehog und Mega Man werden von Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily gefangen genommen, welche sich sicher sind, endlich gewonnen zu haben. Währenddessen tobt auf dem Schlachtfeld immer noch der Kampf zwischen Mobianern und den Robot Masters von Dr. Wily. Duo ist weiterhin mit dem Chaos Devil beschäftigt. Die Original Robot Masters von Dr. Light schreiten ein und unterstützen die Mobianer. Um Sonic und Mega Man zu retten, machen sich Knuckles the Echidna und Proto Man im Wily Egg auf die Suche und können für Ablenkung sorgen, während Dr. Light Sonic und Mega Man aus den Gefangenenzellen befreit. Die beiden Helden verwandeln sich mittels der sieben Chaos Emeralds zu Super Sonic und Super Mega Man, der sich zuletzt auch mit Rush verbunden hatte. Dr. Wily und Dr. Eggman haben derweil durch die Kraft der Emeralds eine weitere, dritte Genesiswelle in Kraft gesetzt, doch Sonic und Mega Man können die Egg-Wily Machine X zerstören, das Crossover beenden und somit beide Universen retten. Charaktere thumb|280px|Off Panel *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *''The Chaotix'' **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mega Man *Rush *Dr. Light *Duo *The Original Light Robot Masters **Cut Man **Guts Man **Fire Man **Elec Man **Time Man **Oil Man **Bomb Man **Ice Man *Dr. Wily **Bass & Treble *Dr. Eggman **Metal Sonic *Chaos Devil Trivia *Auf dem Variant Cover werden Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily gezeigt, die das Comic 251 lesen, welches mit dem Original Cover bestückt wurde. *Das zweite Variant Cover besitzt Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Select Bildschirm aus Mega Man X4. *Wie im Variant Cover von SU 51 (Teil 2 von Worlds Collide) arbeiten Knuckles the Echidna und Proto Man zusammen. *Als Dr. Eggman meint "Ich hasse diesen Roboter!" und Dr. Wily'' "Ich hasse diesen Igel!"'' schreit, ist es eine Anlehnung an die Spiele von Sonic the Hedgehog, da Dr. Eggman oftmals nach einer Niederlage den Satz "Ich hasse diesen Igel!" ausspricht. *Dr. Eggman spricht von einem "Battle" und "Chase". Ein Verweis auf das Mega Man Spiel Mega Man: Battle & Chase. *''„AHHH! AHH-HA-HA! Self-Repair Systems running at 251%!“'' ist ein Zitat von Dr. Eggman. Dies ist die 251. Ausgabe der Sonic the Hedgehog Comics. *Auf Seite 13 schreibt Orbot seinen letzten Wunsch auf einem Zettel auf. *Dr. Wily erwähnte die Abkürzung M.B.M. für Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Leseprobe StH251Page1.jpg|Seite 1 StH251Page2.jpg|Seite 2 StH251Page3.jpg|Seite 3 StH251Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 251 Kategorie:Worlds Collide